Clean Brake, or not!
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Takes place during the fourth year, Slash pairing. Harry Likes Blonds! It's just a little fun fic I came up with.


Title: Clean Brake

Warning: 4th book, AU, Slash…Harry likes blonde's!!!

NOT BETA-D!

Wrote: 12-1-09

Typed: 12-2-09 (started)-1-15-10 (Ended)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry winced once again at the glare he was receiving from his best-guy-friend. The red head had a hot temper and hadn't stopped glaring since his name came flying out of the goblet of fire. It was like his friend thought he wanted to die a horrible death, but that wasn't so; all Harry Potter ever wanted was to be normal. He knew that was a impossible want.

His green eyes wondered across the room to the other occupants who were ignoring his exists. He couldn't help but smile to himself; he had finally got his wish to be ignored. In fact everyone seemed to be trying their hardest to act as if he wasn't in the room and Harry wasn't going to let them change their minds. Sure, he didn't put his name in the goblet, but no-one believed him, so he might as well let them believe he lied, at least for this year. He needed a brake away from Ron and Hermione and the goblet gave him one.

Pushing himself up from the red cushioned chair, he left the common room. Out on the grounds, Harry sat next to the lake just staring needless out across the water surface. He thought he was alone and wouldn't of know other wise if it hadn't been for the crush of gravel behind him. He turned and his eyes met those of an older blonde Hufflepuff. The blonde smiled at him and continued to walk towards him, only to sit down next to him.

Harry looked way trying to control his heart rate, "Hi, Cedric." He mumbled.

"Um, hi, Harry," he mumbled back. "I haven't seen you since the goblet called your name. You've been avoiding the dinning hall."

Harry crossed his arms, "How's Cho?" He asked.

"Harry!" Cedric cried, "come on, Cho and I just friends you know this!"

Green eyes met blue, "Are you sure, she knows this?" He asked softly. "I'm not upset or anything." Harry ran his hands through his hair. "I just wish you would of told me over the summer that this thing, we call a secret, couldn't continue."

Cedric stood up and kicked the dirt along the lake, "Damn it, Harry!" He snared, "I'm not out as being gay, and now you're a champion!" he rounded on the young Gryffindor, but Harry was already standing up.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll be fine." He turned and fled not wanting to see anyone of Cedric's emotional crises. As he entered the main doors he ran smoke dab into his second blonde crush.

"Shit, Potter!" Draco Malfoy yelled. "You bloody moron!"

Harry didn't think twice, as he heard Cedric call his name behind him, Harry Potter grabbed Draco Malfoy and dragged him into the nearest dark corner and smashed their mouths together. Feeling warmth that Harry missed over the summer flooded back into his body, he wondered if Malfoy would let him sort the blonde out for some relief. Than he wonder if Malfoy was at all dominate.

A very strong hand grabbed his hair and pushed him farther into the corner as the two broke apart for air. Draco Malfoy growled and kissed Harry forcefully biting the black haired boy's bottom lip and causing Harry to gasp into the kiss. In which Draco took full advantage and plunged his tongue in. Harry let out a moan at Draco's wondering hands. One left his hair and slid down his back to cup his butt as the other slid up his shirt and pinched his nipples. The hand on his butt shoved both of their groins together causing both boys to groan and rub against one another. Unfortunately they were making to much noise and Cedric, who had been wondering around looking for Harry, had walked by once again and heard the moans.

"Hey, you two!" He called upset that he couldn't find his Harry. "Stop that!"

Draco pulled away with a sigh leaving Harry panting and leaving against the wall. Draco turned to the other blond with a smirk, "What is it Diggory did you get dumped?" He sneered.

"No, you little—Harry!" Cedric cried as his eyes landed on the black hair teen. He didn't even wait for wait for Harry's reply; he pushed past the younger blond and grabbed his Harry, pulling Harry out into the hall, he started to drag the boy away.

"Wait, Diggory!" Draco snapped. "You're taking something that belongs to me."

Cedric rounded on the Slytherin, "He doesn't belong to anyone," he snapped. "And I have more claims to him then you do!"

"And why is that," the younger blond asked eyes never leaving the dark hair teen.

Cedric stepped in front of Harry, "He's mine, my boyfriend!" He yelled, and turned stomping off pulling Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived behind him.

Draco Malfoy's silver eyes never left the backside of one Harry Potter, as of now Draco had a new goal, to possess the black hair, green eyed teen as his own.

Harry rolled his eyes as Cedric kissed him once again, "Well, so much for a clean brake…" he thought as he was pushed back on the perfect's bed.

THE END!


End file.
